Arthroscopic surgery includes surgery on the knee which requires that the lower leg be twisted to any desired position while the knee is unbent or bent in any angle so as to provide the best positioning for the surgery that is required. Previously, it had been necessary to provide an assistant to hold the foot and ankle or adjacent portions of the leg and twist the leg and bend the knee to any of an infinite number of positions and to hold the desired positions steady so that the delicate surgery can be preformed by the surgeon. It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple apparatus which permits the surgeon to manipulate the patient's leg to any desired position for the surgery and to move it at any time to permit the optimun in the surgical procedure. It is another object of this invention to provide a simple apparatus employing flexible fabric with the capability of holding the patient's leg in a steady position without discomfort to the patient. It is also an object of this invention to provide a means for the surgeon to make minor adjustments in the positioning of the patient's knee whenever required during the surgical operation and to accomplish this by himself without the need for an assistant and the time consuming adjustments by others. Still other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.